Different styles of binders are known to the ordinary artisan to assemble and organize documents that comprise a plurality of sheet paper. The use of any particular style depends upon the particular goal for the bound paper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,280 (the '280 patent) discloses a one-piece binder comprising a dorsal part having pairs of opposing fingers that reversibly snap close to form loops. The binder disclosed in the '280 patent overcame disadvantages of the prior art, because it did not require the sheet paper to be bound by specialized binding machines, and because it provided for the ability to turn a secured sheet of paper to nearly 360°. However, the relatively thin dimension of the fingers appeared to be susceptible to torsional forces that may cause the loop to pucker and accidentally disengage the fasteners. Although all of the loops are not likely to disengage at once, a disengaged loop may catch and tear paper that is being turned. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a binder which is more resistant to torsional forces.
In addition, the '280 patent does not specifically address the number of loops used in the binder. It is now recognized that 21-hole punches are generally utilized in the European community, while 19-hole binders are generally utilized in the United States. A binder for use with 19 or 21-hole punch would be advantageous not only because it may be utilized with punches that are already generally utilized in the US and Europe, respectively, but may also consume less material than other machineless spine binders that are currently used with the 32-hole punch in the US, and the 34-hole punch in Europe.